Talk:Yennefer/@comment-82.132.234.37-20160624174237
I hear people saying Yen is selfish and a bitch, and Triss is miss sunshine. But so are humans racist, elves terrorists forgetting the very noble goal they started with. Even those nice Skellige priestesses who's garden you destroy. Sticking Skjall in a pit to be tore apart by animals, for a crime he didn't commit. Fighting the werewolf and dying should of been enough to regain the honour he never lost, but no they still toss him in a pit. Anyway let me dispel those illusions about Yen & Triss Yen acts bossy and snappy because she is stressed. Swap places with her and you would be stressed too if your daughter was missing and being hunted to death. She, despite her powers and intellect, is still human, with emotions. Especially since she's a women, and they get stressed far more than men. And nothing would stress you out more than a missing child people are trying to kill. Triss is far more selfish than Yen. In the ooks she sleeps with Geralt, her best friends just broke up boyfriend with a little magic help, because of jealously, or curiosity. Either way, WRONG. Then after Geralt tells her he loves Yen, and she understands, she once again tries to sleep with him. when Geralt and Ciri are in danger, Yen is out looking for them, subjecting herself to a year or so torture by the most badass sorcerer ever, risking her life, and giving up her reputation, fame, and wealth, to be thought a traitor to the world, a crime she is innocent of, just to be exonerated in Geralt's eyes. And when the lodge refuse and tell her Geralt will die soon, she once again offers to be known a traitor if they save his life. Triss meanwhile does NOTHING, for a girl she considers a little sister, and a man she claims to have feelings for. At the end of the books Geralt lay dying, Triss just stands there, while Yen uses all her life energy possible to save him, and does the one thing she has never done since before she became a sorcereress and tried to kill herself from unloved abuse by her parents...and that is CRY. Now onto the games. W1 Geralt has amnesia and Triss being selfish once again pounces on that opportunity to have him to herself. she makes no attempt to tell him of his family, and even pretends to be Yen. W2 she still doesn't tell him anything and is delaying his memory recovery as much as possible, and doesn't tell him she is part of the lodge, but once caught out she confesses. yet she has no choice as she's already caught ha. W3 she plays the victim (very hypocritical) in one scene. I know why she did it, and does it, she loves him, and love can make you do daft shit. But this proves she is far more selfish than Yen, albeit she can't help it, but still. I like her, at least in W3 as she's trying to change, and i also understand her, but I still choose Yen.